Erwa
Profile Personal Summary Erwa was born on Autumn of Day 15 and the second eldest son of seven brothers. Erwa and his brothers moved to Portia with their grandmother. Erwa is equipped with a keen sense of sight and hearing, making him a natural fit for the local newspaper in Portia, the Portia Times. He wishes to one day make the paper into a respectable one. Physical Appearance Related Characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye; his older brother, Dawa; and his younger brothers, Sanwa, Siwa, Wuwa, Liuwa, and Qiwa. He is Buddies with Mei, his colleague at the Portia Times. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|^|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Dawa| | Sanwa| | Siwa| | Wuwa| | Liuwa| | Qiwa| | Mei|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule At the end of the day, he returns home, which is x. His home is open from 7:00 AM to 22:00 PM. |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Hi! I heard about you at the fireside meeting. So how long are you gonna stay here? ;Stranger * I love life here in Portia, it is really peaceful and relaxing. * The life here in Portia is so cozy, you can just feel it in your heart. I'm pretty sure you'll love it. * Welcome to Portia. Hope you'll like it here. I'm sure you'll have an easy time of getting to know everyone as we're pretty inclusive here! |-|Sparring= ;Start * You better be careful, I'll show no mercy. * Let me show you my full power! * Alright, let's go! Bring it! * Come on, let's see what you got! * Challenging me? I'm game! * Okay...let's start! * I admire your courage! Fine, I'll play with you. * Already starting? I was going to do some stretching. * Let's rumble! ;Win * Hahah, What do you think of me now? * You're not hurt are you? Don't worry about it, practice makes perfect. * Haha, that was super fun! You are pretty good! * Perfection! * Of course I was going to win! You underestimated me! * You're far too weak. * Humph, go home and practice more. * Alright, I win! * So you're only so-so. ;Lose * Ah, I got some bruises from that. * Never imagined I could lose. * Oh, defeat... * I'm getting a little tired... * You are the most powerful opponent I've ever met! * I lost... * Ah, ow, ow, ow! * Why are you so strong? * I'm going for the win next time. * You won, be proud of it! * Mercy, mercy! * What a pity! I will not lose next time! * That was awful, I'll remember this! |-|Dating= ;Talk about favorite foods * ;Ask about work * * ;Casual talk * * ;Compliment * * |-|Romance= ;Spouse * Take care, don't overwork yourself. * Let's head out and have some fun! * I'm so glad you're in my life! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Being together with my brothers eating hotpot really made my day, I think I'll write an article about it. Gift |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-1= |v-2= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. Spar RPS Erwa is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Tea *Dislikes Juice and Spaghetti |D1= |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Interact Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Trivia *The Hulu Brothers correspond to the color scheme of the rainbow. In Erwa's case, he represents orange. *''Er'' in Chinese means "two", corresponding to the fact that he is the second oldest Hulu Brother. ru:Эрва Category:Characters Category:Hulu Brothers Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors